brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max Part 9
“LEFT! RIGHT!” i yelled. I was in the fallen facility, helping Mewtwo dodge black kyurem’s ice attacks. “PROTECT!” Mewtwo managed to use protect just before a freeze shock attack hit it. “USE PSYSTRIKE!” i bellowed, as mewtwo let out a burst of psychic power, striking kyurem and landing a critical hit. “Impressive,” Drake murmured. “I see this is a battle you desperately wish not to lose.” “Of course i don’t want to lose,” i shot back. “It was you who turned my own pokemon against me. YOU who went kyurem to kill me. YOU are the reason i came back. Not kyurem. Because i knew i couldn’t be satisfied until i had brought you to justice! I could die a happy man knowing that you wouldn’t be able to hurt any more dragons or people. And i’m going to make sure that happens!” Mewtwo seemed to pick up on my desire to win, for i felt his power rise. He continued dodging attacks until kyurem took a minute to recharge. One psychic attack was all it took to knock kyurem flat on its back. It managed to get up, however, and when it did, Mewtwo used psychic again. It didn’t move. Mewtwo moved closer to make sure that it was fainted. As soon as it got close, kyurem took it by surprise and used freeze shock, sending Mewtwo fling into the wall. That was a dirty trick, pretending to be fainted, i heard Mewtwo say. Mewtwo was struggling to get to its feet. I slipped one pokeball behind my back and silently opened it. It was lopunny. Lopunny slipped around behind kyurem and used jump kick. Kyurem had finally fainted. “Hypocrite!” Drake hissed. “You cannot complain about a dirty trick when you intend to use one yourself!” “I didn’t complain,” i replied. “Mewtwo did. Besides, one dirty trick deserves another.” with a swift kick, lopunny knocked Drake’s legs out from under him, leaving him sprawled on the floor. I sent out haxorus, who was thirsty for revenge. It stomped the remote, then turned menacingly towards Drake. “I’m not going to stop you,” i said to haxorus. “Do what you like with him.” Haxorus raised a claw, preparing to use dragon claw. I smiled victoriously. Drake was about to be no more. Suddenly, haxorus froze. It couldn’t move. Mewtwo was stopping it with his psychic powers. No, Mewtwo said. There has to be another way. Max, it was you who taught me that humans deserve a chance. I know that he has done wrong things, but will killing him really satisfy you? All you will feel is guilt. The guilt of having committed murder. We will bring him out of this place and take him to the authorities. They will handle him from there. “You’re right,” i sighed. “Revenge isn’t what i need. Hee needs to be locked up. Let’s take him to the police. They’ll know what to do with him.” i called back haxorus and lopunny. Mewtwo used psychic to lift Drake and carry him out of the facility. I looked at kyurem, who had reverted back to it’s normal form. It looked up at me weakly. I felt through my bag and found just what i was looking for. I emerged from the facility about ten minutes after mewtwo. I had to grab Drake’s journal as evidence for the police. Where is kyurem? Mewtwo asked. I just smiled. Kyurem was safe now. It was in a place where it could no longer harm people. Inside an ultra ball in my bag. To be continued……. Category:Blog posts